The Jacket
by HermioneRose
Summary: When Ryan gives Haylie his jacket, she starts to sneeze, and realizes she might be allergic to him. Rylie, based on an idea from Life With Derek.


**Author's Note: Haha. I love this story! If you haven't watched **Life With Derek**, then you don't know how this idea got started: I was watching it where Casey is wearing Max's jacket, and thinks she's 'allergic' to him, and I thought it'd be cute of Haylie thought she was 'allergic' to Ryan. Anyways, enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter One: Allergy Season**

Everyone knows a Wildcat gives his girlfriend his jacket to wear.

It was sort of a tradition to do so: sort of like a football player giving a girl his jersey.

And the basketball team gives their girlfriends their jackets instead of jersies.

Haylie Anderson was abit surprised when her boyfriend, Ryan Evans, had gotten one: red and white, the school's colors, and on the back was his name, along with the mascot, the mighty Wildcat.

But, Ryan wasn't on the basketball team, so how did he happen to get one?

"You don't need to be on the basketball team to get a jacket, Haylie." Ryan told her one afternoon, during their free period.

"I know, but...aren't sport teams suppose to get letterman's jackets?" she asked, and Ryan smiled.

"Yeah. I got one because they got extra forums, and I filled out one. That's how I happen to get mine." Ryan explained, and Haylie nodded.

People would think it's strange that a drama geek would happen to get a letterman's jacket because Ryan wasn't that athelic (as far as Haylie was concerned, golf was the only sport Ryan knew how to do), and the only club he's ever been in was drama.

But, Haylie smiled anyways as she looked at him.

"You know, it's a tradition for the guy to give his jacket to his girlfriend."

Ryan chuckled.

"As if I didn't know that. Half the girls are wearing jackets, so I don't want you to feel left out."

He slipped off the letterman's jacket, and placed it around Haylie's shoulders as Haylie slipped it on herself.

It was sort of big on her (well, she _was_ short!), but she liked jackets: especially the one that was given to her by Ryan.

"It looks great on you." Ryan observed, and Haylie laughed as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, Haylie! You look so cute!"

Ryan and Haylie looked out to see Sharpay Evans, Ryan's twin sister and one of Haylie's closest friends (besides Gabriella Montez), coming into the auditorium.

Sharpay was probably the only person who didn't partake in the jacket-giving ritual, but she made other ways to value her time towards the basketball season.

"Thanks, Sharpay." Haylie stated, and Sharpay glanced at her.

"Well, of course. Small girls in big jackets are what girls want to be in high school. I'm so jealous right now."

Haylie blushed at the compliment, and Sharpay looked at Ryan.

"So, are you ready to practice?" she asked, and Ryan nodded.

"Yeah. Just let me say good-bye Haylie quick."

Sharpay nodded as she dashed off backstage, and Ryan glanced at Haylie, who was practically buried in his jacket, and Ryan laughed.

"Are you _sure _it's not too big for you?" he asked, and Haylie peeked out from it.

"Of course not. I like it." she explained, and Ryan nodded.

"Okay. I'm just making sure."

After saying good-bye, Haylie headed out towards her car, and headed home.

Once she got home, however, she started to sneeze: and they wouldn't stop coming, neither.

"Haylie, is that you?" Mrs. Anderson asked, and Haylie sneezed in response.

"Yes, it's me."

Mrs. Anderson appeared with a frown on her face when she looked at the jacket.

"Honey, what you wearing?" she asked, and Haylie smiled.

"Ryan's jacket. It's a tradition for a jock, well, a boyfriend really, to give a girl his jacket, and Ryan happened to give me his."

Mrs. Anderson nodded, and smiled.

"Well, I guess that makes sense. When me and your father were dating, he did the excate same thing."

But, her smile changed into a frown.

"What was all that sneezing I heard?" she asked, and Haylie gave her mom a half-smile.

"It's nothing. I probably just have another cold."

Mrs. Anderson nodded.

"Oh, well...alright. But, if things get worse, we're going to see a doctor."

Haylie nodded as she headed up to her room, while still wearing Ryan's jacket on.

She never took it off (unless she was getting dressed or taking a shower), and the sneezing never stopped.

The next morning, Ryan picked her up, and he smiled when he realized she was still wearing it.

"Hey. I see you're still wearing my jacket."

Haylie nodded as she smiled, but she sneezed instead, and Ryan frowned.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, and Haylie looked at him.

"Of course! I just probably caught another cold."

Ryan nodded as he headed towards the school.

"If you're sure..."

"I'm sure." Haylie replied, and once they got into the school, she was instantly greeted by Gabriella, who was also Troy Bolton's jacket: and no sneezing whatsoever.

"Hey! It's nice to know I'm not the only one in the group who is wearing her boyfriend's jacket everywhere I go."

Haylie laughed, and then sneezed.

Gabriella looked at her.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" she asked, and Haylie nodded.

"I guess. Ever since I've been wearing Ryan's jacket, it keeps getting worse."

She looked at Ryan, who was talking to Troy and Chad, and Haylie widen her eyes when she looked back at Gabriella.

"You don't think I'm _allergic _to Ryan, do you?"

"Haylie, to be honest, that has to be the dumbest thing I have ever heard in my life."

Haylie and Gabriella looked up at Sharpay.

"But, it might be true!" Haylie explained, and Gabriella shook her head.

"Sharpay's right, Haylie. There must be a logical reason behind all of this."

Sharpay smirked.

"Oh, yes. There's a reason for everything." she commented as the warning bell rang, and Haylie continued to sneeze through out the day, and she realized she had to talk to Ryan about this.

During free period, she met up with him in the auditorium, and Ryan looked up from his script.

"Hey there, Blondie." he stated, using his pet name for her.

As he was leaning in to give her a kiss, Haylie stopped him, and Ryan pulled back, confused.

"What? No kiss?" he asked, and Haylie shook her head as she sneezed.

"Sorry, Ryan. I guess I caught another cold."

"Don't be sorry. I mean, it's not your fault." he explained, and Haylie gazed down at the ground.

"Ryan, do you think that maybe you could take the jacket back?" she asked, and Ryan rosed an eyebrow.

"Take it back? Why? I see that you really seem to like it." he commented, and Haylie looked up.

"I know. But..." she stated, and Ryan looked at her.

"You're not...breaking up with me or anything, right?"

Haylie looked shocked at his statement.

"Of course not! I'm not talking about that. I think I'm...allergic to you." she stated, blushing a little, and Ryan burst out laughing, much to her surprise.

"Ryan!" she explained, but another sneeze pervented her from saying anything else.

Ryan smiled as he looked at her.

"Haylie, that has to be the craziest thing I have ever heard in my entire life. Allergic to me? Where did you get that idea?" he asked, and Haylie looked at him.

"Ever since I started to wear your jacket, I start to sneeze...I thought--"

"Maybe it's not my jacket, but allergies, instead?" he asked, and Haylie blinked.

"Allergies? But, I never had allergies in my life!" she exclaimed, and Ryan smiled.

"Maybe not, but my mom used to have the same problem: she start to sneeze if she ever got near a cat, and we always had Boi around, and she would even sneeze then. But, the doctors told her it wasn't cats, but just plain allergies." Ryan explained, and Haylie nodded.

"I guess...I mean, Gabriella did say there was a reason behind all of this."

Ryan grinned.

"Good old Gabriella." he commented, and he looked at her.

"Can I have my kiss now?"

Haylie laughed.

"Of course you may, drama-boy."


End file.
